Labyrinth 2
by Deansgirlforever
Summary: Chapter one, the passion in her heart. It had been ten years since Sarah entered the labyrinth to rescue her baby brother Toby, ten years since she met Ludo and the others and ten years since she last saw ...him. Jarath the goblin king the man who made her feel more of a woman then she cared to admit, it was going to be so easy! She would go into the labyrinth play his stupid g


Chapter one, the passion in her heart.

It had been ten years since Sarah entered the labyrinth to rescue her baby brother Toby, ten years since she met Ludo and the others and ten years since she last saw ...him.

Jarath the goblin king the man who made her feel more of a woman then she cared to admit, it was going to be so easy! She would go into the labyrinth play his stupid games follow those annoying rules and rescue Toby, she never dreamed she would feel the way she felt about him, and yet night after night she lay awake and thought about him the way he looked and smelt his touch that sent shivers down her spine and that silky voice, " love me worship me and I will be your slave" his words lingered in her ears, in her memory..." Ugh stop it" she reprimanded herself it was years ago Sarah you was a kid a stupid kid with a crush and yet" she found herself wondering again, those eyes that bore into her very soul.. She growled loosely and rolled over to the dark haired man sleeping next to her, his name was Jase and he was her husband. He lay on her back as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair, she was happy she had been married for two years now the man in question was Jason Bastille a well respected architect, he had designed and built their house, who was perfect tall, dark haired and very athletic problem was his temper wasn't as perfect as he perfected to be. Their marriage seemed to be one of convenience her father who had reached a high career decided Jason and his daughter would be a perfect match and before she could say anything it was arranged, done and dusted, only problem was Sarah was thrown into something she wasn't prepared for let alone wanted, but as always her father knew best. A tiny sigh left her perfect lips as she eyed her husband, any women would be lucky to have, but what happened behind closed doors no women would want, so why did she put up with it ? Why didn't she simply walk away ? Because all her life Sarah was treated as an outcast even when she was younger, her baby brother Toby was the apple of everyone's eye, she hated it that was until she met him.

She rolled her eyes as once again she drifted towards the world she had never forgot, even though sometimes it felt just like a dream. She shivered as she heard the rolling thunder outside it had been a while since she had heard that familiar sound, she sat up slowly and wrapped the quilt around her naked body, as she placed two feet onto the soft black shag pile. She tilted her head something was outside the window, she stood up slowly and walked left to the window the rain was beating down outside, but it didn't seem to worry her instead she flung open the window and let the cool rain caress her face like a long lost lover. She closed her eyes for a second, as memories began to flood back, she sucked in her breath something told her to open her eyes,so she did as she was told it was then her eyes widened as she stepped back, he was there standing before her and all his glory, the long black robe commented him as it did so many years ago, he hadn't aged one day. She gulped lightly " how?" She whispered

He placed a finger against her lips " you can't defy me Sarah didn't I tell you that" he moved closer to her " come back to me"

Sarah stared at him unable to speak, she then shook her head " it's over I won"

He laughed lightly a hint of sadness flashed across his face " if you truly thought that I wouldn't be here now" he raised his gloved hand and gently ran a finger down her face " you saved your brother but you had so much more to learn, to see, I can show you so much if you would let me"

Sarah felt drawn in by his touch, she bit her lip slowly " I am not a stupid kid anymore I have changed "

A small laugh escaped from his lips, as his eyes fell across the form in her bed " I can see that you have but tell me Sarah are you truly happy ? Has life given you everything you craved for ?"

She nodded " more then"

" then why am I here ?" He lifted her chin up to his his eyes burning through her " you control me I maybe the King but you are my downfall"

Sarah stared into those eyes " but"

He placed his lips gently into hers no words were spoken as that moment seemed to last forever. He finely broke Away " answer me this if you really believe magic isn't real and it's all made up then close your eyes and I will be no more,"

" and if I don't ?" She challenged him

" then come with me let me love you worship you, give you everything you crave"

" why ?" She sighed

" because it's always been about you, haven't you realised that yet it was never about Toby although I will admit he had potential, no, it was you I wanted "

Sarah snapped out of her trance " funny way of showing it, you took my brother you made me face a hellish maze, "

He moved away from her his face contorted as anger took over " and you passed you beat me you had everything but you could have had so much more, I am offering you that chance again, but not this time in the labyrinth, this time to be my queen"

Sarah stared at him " no" she answered " I have a life here I have a husband your just a figment of my long forgotten childhood I don't need you"

Jarath clicked his tongue " if it was long forgotten I wouldn't be here, you hold the power Sarah not me"

She ran her fingers through her hair suddenly realising she was still holding onto the quilt that covered her, "then if that's true I let you go, I am a women now not a child I have no room for childhood fantasies " "Such a pity" he whispered as she turned

away, when she turned back round he was gone.

To be continued xxx

hi please let me know if you want to read more, was just trying something out as I watched labyrinth today and read some fan fic and decided to add my spin on things hope you like it.


End file.
